The goal of this program is to perform a small molecule screen to identify inhibitors of MYC expression and validate in orthogonal cell-based assays to better understand its role in cancer progression and assess their therapeutic efficacy in cancer. During this period, the collaborative team continued working to optimize and validate a high-throughput amenable assay to enable primary screening for inhibitors of MYC expression. Following optimization of this assay, the envisioned high-throughput screen will be conducted against a subset of NCGC's small molecule libraries, and hits will be validated and characterized for further development.